Seth Morris
Seth Morris played Michael Gallagher in the season one For the People episode This is What I Wanted to Say. Career Filmography *''Household Name'' (2017) *''Tour de Pharmacy'' (2017) *''Andy Richter's Home for the Holidays'' (2016) *''You Are Not Alone (short)'' (2016) *''Get a Job'' (2016) *''Decision Election 2016 All-Star Clusterfuck (short)'' (2015) *''Hell and Back'' (2015) *''Crash Test: With Rob Huebel and Paul Scheer'' (2015) *''A Better You'' (2014) *''All Stars'' (2014) *''The Funtime Gang'' (2013) *''Lady Time: Preggers Can't Be Choosers (short)'' (2013) *''The News (short)'' (2012) *''Call of Duty: PTSD (short)'' (2012) *''The Campaign'' (2012) *''First Look: Ultimate Teaser Trailer (short)'' (2012) *''The Dictator'' (2012) *''The Bluegrass Brainwash Conspiracy (short)'' (2012) *''HJ Gloves (short)'' (2012) *''How to Cheat on Your Wife'' (2012) *''Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred'' (2011) *''Hank Williams, Jr. Apologizes (short)'' (2011) *''24/7 Blake Griffin: Intern (short)'' (2011) *''Where Do Podcasts Come From? (short)'' (2011) *''Forcin' the Blues (short)'' (2011) *''I Wanna Be a Kardashian (short)'' (2011) *''Republicans Don't want to Be President (short)'' (2011) *''High Road'' (2011) *''Hot Dog Water (short)'' (2011) *''Cedar Rapids'' (2011) *''Walt Disney's Princess Ke$ha (short)'' (2011) *''No Strings Attached'' (2011) *''Brostitute (short)'' (2010) *''Yogi Bear'' (2010) *''G.A.Y.S. (Guys Against You Serving) Part 2 (short)'' (2010) *''All That Glitters (short)'' (2010) *''Jammerz (short)'' (2010) *''Coma (short)'' (2009) *''Red Bull Energy Douche (short)'' (2009) *''Attack Cardio (short)'' (2009) *''I Love You, Man'' (2009) *''Miss March'' (2009) *''The Uncler (short)'' (2009) *''The Smallest Co%k in Porn (short)'' (2009) *''McCain's Roommates (short)'' (2008) *''Prop 8: The Musical (short)'' (2008) *''The Spelling Bee with Fergie (short)'' (2008) *''Step Brothers'' (2008) *''Pantsed (short)'' (2008) *''Greetings from Earth (short)'' (2007) *''Studio CDR on the Franklin Strip (short)'' (2006) *''Donna James & Gary (short)'' (2006) *''Buck Nelson Presents: Lifting the Cloak of Mystery Off Rock Drumming'' (2004) *''Blackballed: The Bobby Dukes Story'' (2004) Television *''For the People'' (2018) *''Love'' (2016-2018) *''The Good Place'' (2016-2018) *''The Fake News with Ted Nelms'' (2017) *''Do You Want to See a Dead Body?'' (2017) *''Ghosted'' (2017) *''Big Mouth'' (2017) *''Veep'' (2016-2017) *''Pillow Talk'' (2017) *''Mary + Jane'' (2016) *''Take My Wife'' (2016) *''Maron'' (2014-2016) *''Wander Over Yonder'' (2016) *''Lady Dynamite'' (2016) *''Modern Family'' (2016) *''Welcome Back'' (2016) *''Bajillion Dollar Propertie$'' (2016) *''The UCB Show'' (2016) *''Filthy Preppy Teen$'' (2015) *''The Hotwives of Las Vegas' (2015) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2008-2015) *''Scheer-RL (mini-series)'' (2015) *''The Comedians'' (2015) *''Bob's Burgers'' (2015) *''Kroll Show'' (2013-2015) *''Comedy Bang! Bang!'' (2012-2015) *''Parks and Recreation'' (2014-2015) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2015) *''Workaholics'' (2015) *''Bad Judge'' (2015) *''Key and Peele'' (2014) *''Newsreaders'' (2014) *''UCB Comedy Originals (short)'' (2008-2014) *''The League'' (2010-2014) *''The Hotwives of Orlando'' (2014) *''The Neighbors'' (2014) *''Broad City'' (2014) *''You're Whole'' (2013) *''The Greatest Event in Television History'' (2013) *''Happy Endings'' (2011-2013) *''Go On'' (2012-2013) *''First Dates of Toby Harris (short)'' (2011-2013) *''Pretend Time'' (2011) *''NTSF:SD:SUV'' (2011) *''The Back Room (short)'' (2010-2011) *''Traffic Light'' (2011) *''United States of Tara'' (2011) *''Funny or Die Presents...'' (2010-2011) *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' (2010) *''Big Lake'' (2010) *''Players'' (2010) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2007-2009) *''Reno 911!'' (2009) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2009) *''Cavemen'' (2007) *''Human Giant'' (2007) *''Damage Control'' (2005) *''Love, Inc.'' (2005) *''Contest Searchlight'' (2002) *''Upright Citizens Brigade'' (1999) *''Cage Match'' (1998) External Links * * Category:Actors